


Return Of The Light

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Winter Solstice, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They celebrate Christmas, but it's Solstice that holds the most meaning for the Hale Pack in Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "holidays", a bit bittersweet for me as our Winter Solstice service and ritual (which was candle lighting and returning the light to the world) was derailed by snow and our church being out in the country. I based the timing on 2013.

Just before nine in the morning on December 21st, the werewolves, both born and bitten, shed their clothes and shift to their beta forms before heading outside into the crisp air. The sun is weak, clouds covering most of it, and the moon, full four days before, is waning in the western sky. In an open space in the back yard an altar has been set up, covered in gold and red cloth, holly, evergreen boughs, pine cones, and dozens of candles. The wolves surround it. 

Holding Lily, wrapped in a blanket to protect her against the chill, and wearing his own warmest hoodie, Stiles waits at the top of the steps on the back porch. For a moment Lydia joins him, wearing a gold dress and a laurel wreath on her head, then squeezes his hand and goes down the steps to the altar.

At ten after, Stiles mentally lights the white taper she holds in one hand, and she begins to light the candles. At the moment of Solstice, she lights the gold one in the center and the sun breaks through the clouds, the beams hitting the Pack and setting the golden sun disk atop the altar ablaze with light.

The werewolves tip back their heads and howl.

Stiles feels the joyful sound reverberate through him, holds Lily tighter as she squirms and makes her own noise. Seeing the pride in Peter's eyes, he carries her down to him. They both hold her and Stiles can feel the balance inside himself, inside his mate, in the Pack. Magic spills from him, warming them all, and music plays from thin air.

The Pack begins to dance, a spiral not of revenge but of love and belonging.

Hours later, dressed again, they sit at bedecked tables outside in the warming day, eating a feast including a sun cake and drinking mulled wine, exchanging gifts. Lily sits on Stiles' knee, gnawing on an arrowroot biscuit, her Alpha's hand supporting her back as he feeds cake with his fingers to his young mate.

They're happy. The whole Pack. Derek and Cora, the four newer Betas, even Lydia who is content with her place at Peter's other side.

What began out of near desperation and a need for power and survival has become something true and strong.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Stiles sees the light returning to the world, to Peter. Opening his eyes, he leans over and kisses him in joy.

End


End file.
